Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a construction block for configuring a wall and else of a construction. This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-138646 filed in Japan on Jul. 4, 2014.
Description of Related Art
In the past, a brick formed by calcining clay molded in a shape of block, or a concrete block formed by molding and hardening a stiff-consistency concrete in a shape of block are known as a construction block.
For example, a wall separating a residential premises and a street is normally constructed by piling concrete blocks, and in some cases, by inserting reinforcements inside the concrete blocks. A size of the concrete block is standardized, and it is possible to obtain concrete blocks with various qualities, and it is easy to supply large quantities of concrete blocks inexpensively.
In concrete blocks, there are a concrete block with hollow structure (hollow concrete block) and a concrete block with solid structure (solid concrete block), and they can be sorted into a reinforced concrete block, a fill-up concrete block, a curtain wall concrete block, and else.
The reinforced concrete block is used to construct a bearing wall by arranging reinforcement at a hollow part of the hollow concrete block, and by filling concrete or mortar into the hollow part. The fill-up concrete block is used to construct a bearing wall by configuring a frame by combining the concrete blocks in the shape of L, T, H, and else, and by filling concrete into inside of the frame. Further, the curtain wall concrete block is used to construct a wall body by laying blocks between rigid frame of steel-framed or reinforced concrete structure.
In addition, there are three types in the hollow concrete block, which are BI type, BS type, and BM type, and their sizes are defined by JIS.
Here, a plate-like lightweight concrete block configured as rectangular solid structure equivalent to the connected size of a plurality of hollow concrete blocks in a planar direction, in which long grooves are formed at end face of at least one of short side and long side thereof, and a method for constructing a boundary wall by piling a plurality of the plate-like lightweight concrete blocks in a planar state, and by arranging reinforcements at the long grooves, and by filling mortar into the long grooves, are proposed (for example, refer to patent literature 1).
Also, a greening block capable of easily combining the blocks vertically and horizontally by fitting structure, which does not form mortar joints on outer surface, and configured to greening the block by growing plants from upper parts and voids of the blocks, is proposed (for example, refer to patent literature 2).
Patent Literature 1: JP 2002-339480 A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2004-147553 A